Haven
by Kairi Tsubasa
Summary: Marry by the end of the year or leave. Jill has only dreamed of marrying for love, but in her desperation to stay in the only place she feels at peace, will she be willing to sacrifice her dream? Whatever she chooses, will have to live with her decision.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't Harvest Moon so don't sue me._

_**Summary:**__ Marry by the end of the year or leave. Jill has only dreamed of marrying for love, but in her desperation to stay in the only place she feels at peace, will she be willing to sacrifice her dream? Whatever she chooses, will be her decision._

_**Author's Note:**__ This took me all day today to write and I don't feel like editing it so if I have grammar mistakes please don't mention them. I know they're there. I hope you all enjoy my first one shot:_

**Haven**

The gentle echo of the waterfall in the distance and the beauty of the surrounding forest was the perfect get away from life. Here, there was no status, no rules, and no obligations, just the peacefulness of nature. This place was Jill's haven. Ever since Jill took over the farm her father and Takakura had created a month ago, the forest behind the farm has been her escape.

Few of the villagers in Forgot-Me-Not valley came to the forest at night. That was the main reason Jill only retreated to it then, but recently she hasn't been alone.

Normally, the only son of the innkeepers, Rock, could be seen hanging around the spring in the afternoon, but lately he's been dwelling there until midnight. Tonight, was another one of those abnormal days.

Finally finished with the daily routine of watering the crops, Jill observed her work from the grazing field on her farm. Even though she knew in six hours she'd have to water them all over again, she felt relieved and victorious in successfully finishing the chore. In celebration, she turned to the dirt path on the opposite side of her farm, jumped over the fence, and trotted down the path to the forest.

As the pond at the center of the forest came into view, Jill heart fluttered at the sight of Rock gazing at the still water in deep thought.

Rock was the first friend Jill had made in Forgot-Me-Not valley. Even though he was a bit of a womanizer, he had moments when he would say something wise or actually be concern over another person's feelings. There was more to him than what he showed. Not to mention, he was the handsomest looking guy in the whole valley.

"Hey Rock!" Jill greeted as she sat next to him and dipped her feet into the pond.

Rock jumped at the sudden break of silence, but relaxed quickly after realizing the owner of the sound was Jill. "Oh! Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

Sighing over the obvious answer to his question, Jill replied, "I'm usually here at this hour. Why are_ you_ here?"

A slight blush rose in Rock's cheeks as he basked in the moonlight. Laughing to calm his nerves, he stated, "Just thinking."

It was hard for Jill not to ask him what he was thinking about, but she just sat silently and made small splashes in the water with her feet.

Not the one for silence, Rock tried to put what he was thinking into words quickly and carefully. "Um…well…I was thinking about…visiting you at the farm, but I was trying to think of a way to get passed Crusher."

Hearing Jill laugh, Rock calmed down a bit, but he felt guilty for not telling her what he was truly thinking. Then again, it would probably be better if he didn't. He wouldn't even know where to begin since it was becoming increasing difficult to even think straight around her.

"Why don't we meet here around the this time everyday? That way you wouldn't have to worry about Koro." Jill proposed as she flew back onto the grass.

Staring down at her pale face, lit beautifully by in the moonlight, Rock faced to exit the forest. "Cool! See you tomorrow."

As soon as Rock had turned the corner, Jill sat up and began splashing the water with her feet. _'Darn it! I hate this. I don't like being pressured into a relationship. Stupid Takakura! If he hadn't had said anything then I would be able to focus more on the farm, but no, he "suggested" that I should get married as soon as possible. It's not that easy...Rock would be the best choice. He's definitely handsome, but he's dependant on others. Then again I wouldn't want to be with someone who want me to depend of them so Marlin is definitely out, and Gustafa is just too much of a nature-loving hippie for me. I do love nature, but still I wouldn't want to only talk about nature. There are more things to talk about than nature in life… I couldn't imagine the wedding night with Gustafa or Marlin, but with Rock…'_

The picture that had painted itself into Jill's mind, made her face turn crimson. There was no denying that she found Rock attractive, but could she actually be happy with him? _'If I have to get married, my best chance would be Rock…'_

It was past midnight by the time Jill got home. She did not go to sleep as easily as she normally did after her trips to the forest, but when sleep did overcome her, she had a tiny smile plastered on her face. Only she would ever know what dreams filled her mind that night.

---------------------------

Almost three months have passed since their first meeting in the forest. Fall has past, and the end of winter is creeping closer by the day. Jill was running out of time.

"I might not be able to stay in the valley…" Jill stated to Rock as they sat next to each other holding hands and leaning against the biggest tree that all life in the forest seemed to circulate around.

Rock shifted uncomfortably before responding, "If you leave then the valley will be boring again. If you leave I want to come too, but I'd have to work so I don't think I could convenes myself to leave…unless, you begged me to come with you."

Rolling her eyes, Jill giggled and rested her head on Rocks lap. "You're horrible at hitting on girls. You know that, right?"

"Don't say that. It's not like there's a lot of girls to practice on anyway." Rock pouted and tried to appear as though he was mad, but he's playful blue eyes gave him away.

"What kind of reaction are you hoping to get?" Jill couldn't help not asking him. It was so fun to tease him.

"I don't know. At least, a kiss, but I mostly do it because it's just fun." Rock smiled innocently at Jill, causing her to shake her head.

'_He's so oblivious. When he does says things like that girls only think he wants to get in their pants…Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine.'_

Jill sat up her face hovering over his and ran her finger down his chest as she tried her best to sound confident, "You sure it wasn't to get a kiss from someone like me?" Satisfied with the shocked look on Rock face, Jill giggled as removed her finger from his chest. "Sorry, I just had to see how you'd react to being hit on…"

Jill's heart jumped as Rock's hand gently brushed her check. There was slight hesitant in his hand, but when she leaned towards his hand the hesitation in it disappeared. "Can I kiss you?"

"Do you have to ask?" To Rock's surprise, Jill kissed him. For the first few seconds, their kiss was innocent but fueled by arousing emotion their kiss quickly deepened.

Just as Jill was repositioning herself to sit on his lap, Rock broke the kiss. "Jill, what are you doing?"

"If you want I'll stop." Jill's thoughts were racing through her head. Did she really want to do this? If she truly wanted to stay in Forget-Me-Not valley then she would have to marry Rock so it didn't matter, but did she want to do this with him?

"I don't want to do something we'll regret later…Are you sure?" Rock couldn't believe that he was in this situation. He truly did love her. If she asked him to make love to her, he wouldn't have any complaints.

'_Am I sure? Do I truly want to be with Rock, or do I just want Rock? If I just want Rock, then why have I been meeting him out here for the last two months? So many questions that only I can answer. Grand…well, I do want to stay here…I just gave myself the answer…I just have to stand by decision. I've meditated about this for a long time. Knowing that, I should have no regrets about my decision.'_

With no doubt in her mind, Jill nodded. A blush slowly appeared on her cheeks as Rock gladly moved his hand down to her chin and pulled her into another kiss.

Foreign sensations of excitement aroused within her, and she could feel him getting hard beneath her. A moan escaped from Rock's lips, and Jill pulled away from his lips with a devilish grin on her face. She unbuttoned the top and unzipped his pant, and reached in to stroke his length.

Shocked by the work of her hands, Rock gasped and jumped back. Realizing that she was just taunting him, he started kissing her neck, and slipped his hands up the back of her shirt to undo her bra.

To Jill, it was taking forever for him to undo the hooks so she removed her hands from his pants and helped guide Rock's fingers. The instant the bra was unhooked; Rock pulled her shirt and bra over her head, discarding it to the side.

Jill shiver at the sudden coldness, but soon became hot by the kisses placed on her breast. Rock wrapped his arms around her lower back as her back began to arch closer to him. Moaning in sheer delight, she grasped onto his sandy blond hair.

If Rock had taken off his pants to reveal his manhood at that moment, she would've been at his mercy, but instead he stop briefly to look at the yearning expression on her face. That brief moment was all Jill needed to recollect herself, and she quickly moved out of his lap, pulled off his pants and boxers, and began licking the top of penis. Gradually, she sucking on it, and putting it farther into her mouth.

Unable to move, Rock groaned and fought to keep himself from getting completely lost in the pleasure this caused him. Just as he thought he could take no more, Jill slid her green apron, skirt, pants, and panties off. Feeling it unfair to be naked when he wasn't, she pulled his shirt and necklace off.

The moment Jill threw his shirt down, Rock pinned her to the cold snow. He began kissing her passionately, and without at second thought, he slid himself inside her.

Rock's lips muffled Jill's yelp of pain, and in reaction to the throbbing in his lower body, Rock started to rock them back and forth.

Something from deep within Jill screamed to be realized as the pace steadily grew faster. In an instant, the liquid Jill was unknowingly keeping, flowed out of her, and she felt peacefulness like nothing she had ever felt before.

Only a few seconds had passed before she felt warmth enter her, and Rock fell down beside her with a wide grin on his face.

They lied in each other's arm in the tampered snow for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Jill glanced over at Rock a sudden question having risen in her mind, "What to do it again?"

Laughing, Rock stated, "I don't know if I have it in me to do it again."

Determined to do it again, Jill sat up and began licking his penis as she had before. She would make him beg.

It didn't take long for Rock to become hard once more. If she did this for him, he knew he'd do anything she asked.

Proud of her work, Jill ceased from torching Rock with pleasure, and slid onto his length. Moving up and down, Jill took control of the pace. Preferring to be in control, Rock used his arms to lift himself off the ground and pinned her against the tree.

As Rock had her pinned, he whispered in her ear, "I intend on pleasing my woman, not by letting her pleasure herself with me. Just depend on me, I'll give you what you want."

Jill couldn't help but wrap her legs around him and let him have his way with her. A fear that had been in the back of her mind for the longest time, had been lifted by his words. She didn't want to be the instigator of sex or experimentations, so she was scared that Rock would depend on her to do that. It was a good thing that there was at least one thing he didn't want anyone else to do for him.

Neither of them had any idea how long they were at it, but eventually, Rock had to stop from exhaustion. After they had both caught their breath, they carefully dressed each other, covered up the blood spot on the ground with snow, stomped on the blood spot, and put more snow on it.

Jill looked at her watch and froze when she saw the time: 5:10am. If they had continued one of the villagers or worst Takakura would have seen them.

Knowing that Takakura was probably getting today's shipment. Jill tried to walk to the path, but there was a sharp pain in between her legs so her walk was more of a limp. Rock noticed this and came to her side to help her walk easier and faster.

"You shouldn't work today. It would be too much stress on your body, not to mention people would ask questions. I'll feed your cow and chickens, but that's all I'm going to do." Rock stated bluntly, as he supported her down the path.

"Okay." Jill answered as she stopped Rock in front of the side entrance to her farm. They waited quietly until Takakura exited the north end of the farm, then Rock helped her walk the rest of the way to her house.

Once they reached the house, Rock opened the door for Jill, came in right after her, and closed the door. He scooped her up in his arms, and set her down on the bed roughly because of his lack of strength.

"What are you doing?" Jill whispered as Rock started to undress her.

"You're so tired you can hardly get to your bed, let alone dress yourself for bed so I'm helping you. It's not like I haven't seen anything." Rock grinned as his last statement made her cheeks turn flush scarlet as the events that played out earlier that night started playing through her mind.

As Rock stripped her, he would gently touch the bare skin on her back or her neck, but just as she was starting to enjoy it, he was finish putting on her pajamas on. Noticing the glint of disappointment in her chocolate eyes, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

There was no need for Rock to order her to sleep for she slipped away into sleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.

Rock couldn't help but watch as Jill slept. What they had been doing only an hour earlier, felt like a distance dream. A dream he didn't ever want to wake up from.

---------------------------

After Rock and Jill's passionate night, the two lovers stopped their secret meetings, and the final day of winter had finally arrived. Jill knew that if she didn't ask Rock to marry her today the night they had spent together would become a dream.

The sun was already setting by the time she was done with all of her chores, and Jill finally had the time to go find Rock.

Aimlessly searching until it was already dark, Jill started to panic that she was too late. The last place she hadn't looked was her farm, but why would he be there.

As soon as Jill trotted through the entrance of her farm, she heard Koro barking. She ran towards the noise, and found Koro growling at no other than Rock. Tears weld up in her eyes as she attempted to calm her dog down.

By the time Jill had finally got her dog not to attack Rock, she had gained back her composer. "I've been looking for you."

"How come I haven't seen you around the last few days?" There was an obvious hurt tone to Rock's voice that made Jill flinch upon hearing it.

"I'm sorry Rock. I've been needing to ask you something but I've been too scared so I haven't left the farm till today…" Forgetting his anger, Rock searched Jill's eyes questionably, before she continued in a whisper, "Would you marry me?"

As Jill pulled the blue feather out of her rucksack, Rock thought about the question. Was he ready to get married? "Of course babe, but I won't work…Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Jill was so glad that he didn't refuse that she jumped on him and pinned him against the chicken coop. "Yes, but there is one thing I'll ask you to do…Pleasure your woman."

---------------------------

Years had passed since Jill and Rock have gotten married. Now, they're the parents of an energetic teenage boy, and a stubborn little girl.

So far, there's has been times when Jill's hated, blamed, ignored, envied, and loved Rock, but they've kept moving forward. Now, they can talk openly about everything that's on their mind to each other, without the fear of not being heard. They still have their moments, but overall they had learned to not only love one another, but also be best friends when the romantic feelings are not there.

Even though they can both say that they're happy, they both agree that it could've turned out a lot worse. They were young then, and believed that if one yearned for the other a marriage could work. They didn't even thing of things like people who've had arranged marriages, have a solid marriage. Not because of their feelings towards each other, but the willingness to listen and think of the other.

Marriage does not require love, but it does make the experience far more enjoyable. Jill and Rock have learned this together over the years. Even though they know it doesn't mean in the days to come they will remember it, how they both handle the conflict will determine their future.

_**Author's Note:**__ I've edited this piece so it is officially done. Originally, I was going to post this without editing and pretend I never wrote it out of embarrassment, but I've realized recently that writing this is an accomplishment. Not only is this the first story I've ever completed, but I also had to make myself uncomfortable to write this. That is how writers get better. I probably will never write a story like this again, but at least, I can say that I did my best._


End file.
